User blog:BlurayOriginals/Super Smash Bros. Character Changes Ideas
The time to Smash for a fourth time is coming close and to celebrate, I've put together this blog to keep track of characters, elements, stages and speculation, about Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for 3DS. Characters Mario Revealed June 11, 2013 It's Plumber Boy! You'd have to have been on CRACK to not expect Mario to come back, especially on day 1. The mascot of Smash hasn't changed much but what'd you expect? He's retained his special moves from the last game: Super Jump Punch, Fireball, Cape and....F.LU.D.D. Other than that good ol' Jumpan has received a brighter color pallete still has all 3 of his Brawl taunts. He's also keeping his following moves in this installment: Neutral attack combo, Dash attack, All tilts All smashes, All aerials, Forward throw and Fast edge attack. His F.L.U.D.D produces a bigger splash and his Down Smash. Other than that don't expect any new tricks from this ol' veteran...for now. SSB4 Mario Screen 1.jpg|Mario about to Sex Kick Bowser. SSB4 Mario Screen 2.jpg|Mario clashes fists with Villager. SSB4 Mario Screen 3.jpg|Mario takes his hat off in honor to Skyloft. SSB4 Mario Screen 4.jpg|Mario finishes his Forward Smash Attack. SSB4 Mario Screen 5.jpg|Mario using his up aerial on Kirby. SSB4 Mario Screen 6.jpg|Mario plays some Football with Wii Fit Trainer's customized ball. SSB4 Mario Screen 7.jpg|Mario prepares for combat in Super Smash Brothers for 3DS. SSB4 Mario Screen 8.jpg|Mario runs towards Thunder Jolt. SSB4 Mario Screen 9.jpg|Mario and Samus duking it out in Arena Ferix. SSB4 Mario Screen 10.jpg|Mario reflecting a projectile. Link Revealed: June 11, 2013 The wielder of the Master Sword is back, as to be expected. While it was expected Link would take on his Skyward Sword incarnation he instead stood with his Twilight Princess desing. Except with a lighter pallette. His Neutral attack 3, forward smash, neutral aerial, back aerial, Hero's Bow, Spin Attack, and Bomb are all unchanged but it's currently unknown if the Gale Boomerang will be replaced. Just be ready for his courageous return in Super Smash Brothers 4. Samus Kirby Fox Pit Donkey Kong Pikachu Bowser Villager Mega Man Wii Fit Trainer Olimar Luigi Screenshots Daily Update SSB4 Update 1.jpg|June 11, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.13.13.jpg|June 13, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.14.13.jpg|June 14, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.17.13.jpg|June 17, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.18.13.jpg|June 18, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.19.13.jpg|June 19, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.20.13.jpg|June 20, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.21.13.jpg|June 21, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.24.13.jpg|June 24, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.25.13.jpg|June 25, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.26.13.jpg|June 26, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.27.13.jpg|June 27, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.28.13.jpg|June 28, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.1.13.jpg|July 1, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.2.13.jpg|July 2, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.3.13.jpg|July 3, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.4.13.jpg|July 4, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.5.13.jpg|July 5, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.8.13.jpg|July 8, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.9.13.jpg|July 9, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.10.13.jpg|July 10, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.11.13.jpg|July 11, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.12.13.jpg|July 12, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.15.13.jpg|July 15, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.16.13.jpg|July 16, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.17.13.jpg|July 17, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.18.13.jpg|July 18, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.19.13.jpg|July 19, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.22.13.jpg|July 22, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.23.13.jpg|July 23, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.24.13.jpg|July 24, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.25.13.jpg|July 25, 2013 Videos Category:Blog posts